100 ways to say I Love You
by Minako Momiji
Summary: This is a conlection of poems from my heart that I started writing after my boyfriend Matt passed away! I love him and this was the only way I knew how to deal with it! These poems are of me and him though I'm putting them with sasunaru BACK IN ACTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People of fanfics!!! I'm not dead...yet, but i've been through some tough times lately!! First off I really want to know your opinion on these poems!! good? bad? what would you change? things like that because in the near future I will be publishing these poems....now I've wrote these poems to help me get over the lost of my love one, Matt, but I also wrote them to help those that feel they are alone in life!! No one should ever have to feel alone and I hope from the bottom of my heart that these poems touch you or if you have a friend going through hard times please send them here to read these...I want to help as many people as I can!! I want to touch those that are weak from grief and stress in their lives...maybe it will lift them up...any questions you want to ask feel free to message me and no I have not forgotten **_**"Dreams that may never be" **_**Oh and though it may be under Naruto feel free to use any couple you like with these poems whether it be you and your sweetheart or anime couples have fun!! OK KO on with the story...ummm...I mean poem!! haha **

**DisClaimer: I don't understand why I HAVE to do this!!!**

**Sasuke: Because you don't own me or Naruto**

**Minako: Well it's not my flaut they don't have a place to put your own work**

**Sasuke: yeah yeah yeah...she doesn't own us**

**Minako: your just mad you didn't get any last night**

**Sasuke: ....Oh with the story....walks away**

**Minako: yeah thats what I thought...wait...what?!...you can't just start the story like that or else it will black out in the middle of a sent....**

**blackout **

Two swings swaying in the breeze

Shadows of humans playing

figures disappearing

you had my hand, and I yours

you had my heart, and I yours

Two swings swaying in the breeze

one shadow sitting as the trees

one figure staying, one leaving

I was there,

in the swing,

sitting by myself when you came,

your hand stretched out to me

you smile,

I smile,

it's warm and sweet

you saved me from me

you took me under your wing

Two swings swaying in the breeze

no shadows that can be seen

no figures coming and going

we were together

we were alone

we were happy

and we were gone as the wind

**Ok ko please review!!! I want to know how you liked it...if you need to under something about it!! just ask!! **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hello again!! Minako Momiji at your service here with poems from the real me!! ' I hope you're liking them so far even if this is jus the second one!! I hope that when you read this you feel something!! Ok ko so moving on….

DisClaimer: I don't Own Naruto, but Neji is mine!!

Neji: Who says?!

Minako: Me!! Now get back in the closet with Shuichi!!!

Broken bonds, Broken hearts

Words that should of never been thought

I was always there, but

You were always unreachable

Laying back on the grown

Looking up at the stars

Reaching hands up to the sky

Black clouds cover the moon

No light shines here

No hope shines here

All is gone

When we meet again I will be gone

Remember my face

Remember my hand as it leaves yours

But do not remember my name

For those that remember will be gone too

Fate is kind

Fate is cruel

It shows no mercy to any living thing

You are in control, you are not in control

Hands are yours hands

Mind is yours, My life is yours

The rose to my life, the light to my Stars

****

Well I hope you liked it!! Please leave reviews...haha In my own opinion I think this fits RikuSora...or just Kingdom Hearts!! haha


	3. Chapter 3

****

Ello again to all my peoples!! XD This is my third poem coming at cha and I hope you enjoy it...I have almost all 100 poem finished so I can update faster with this collection then I can with my other story which once again is on hold….sigh I know I _REALLY need to get the next chapter to that up...I'm just having one of those bumps in the road again!! '' sorry sorry!! ~bows~ _

A simple thing such as a ring

It has no meaning to you

It has all the meaning to me

It holds our dreams and our beliefs

Its such a funny small little thing

You do not hold it in you hand

You do not hold it in your eyes

You hold it all with your finger

In hopes that it wont break

You cry at night, but not in pain

You scream at night, but not in shame

You are pain free

You are lifeless

You are loveless, I am here

I pick you up and let you grow

I shelter you and let you know

I love you, you are mine to hold

You are safe, you are in my arms

You were falling, but I caught you

You were dying until I brawt life to you

I breathe you life

I let you come and go

You are free, you are untouchable

You are beautiful

****

Please review for me!! I like opinions!! Do it for ITACHI!!! (-/_\-)~


	4. Chapter 4

****

Ello again to all my peoples!! XD This is my third...ummmm fourth? poem coming at cha and I hope you enjoy it...I have almost all 100 poem finished so I can update faster with this collection then I can with my other story which once again is on hold….sigh I know I _REALLY need to get the next chapter to that up...I'm just having one of those bumps in the road again!! '' sorry sorry!! ~bows~ _

A butterfly to the wind

Is like a leaf in the breeze

A wave in the ocean is the motion we see

Rocking back and forth

Singing to the land with the birds and bees

When you are happy you are free

When you are free you are not happy

I watch your face

For that one moment of a smile

You are happy and you are free

What holds you back to me?

Is it the wind?

Is it the trees?

What is it that you see in me?

Your eyes ever so soft

And your touch ever so gentle

Your smile shines on me as the sun

It wraps me in its warmth

Our roads were broken

As were our hearts

But we took each others hand

Intertwined our fate

When we intertwined our fingers

Our road laid flat and smoothed

**Please review for me!! I like opinions!! Do it for ITACHI!!! (-/_\-)~ PLEASE!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello again to all my peoples!! XD This is ummmm fifth? poem coming at cha and I hope you enjoy it...**

**DisClaimer: I died so I can't do this!!! XP**

You look at me

And I can see

Your down casted eyes burning in my dreams

Can anybody see your sad face

Your pain filled heart

Or is it just me

Why am I the only one

Am I the only one to care that a person is dying

Why does the heart burn so in ones mind

Its that heart that talks not the mind

You make choices so why are you not in control

You have the power

You have the ability

But you do not hold control of where life goes

You hold the time and the moments

When everything stands still

You hold the path to get to those moments

You hold my hand never to let go

You hold my heart forever in your heart

You have the key upon your chest

And the sun within your eyes

The stars within your reach

And the land under your feet

You bask in the beauty that is earth

**Please review for me!! I like opinions!! Do it for ITACHI!!! (-/_\-)~ PLEASE!!!!....or the Itachi monkey??? &(-/_\-)&~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Minako Momiji here everybody and I'm proud to say that this story with the poems is now back in action…like I've said for those who forgot this poems were written because of my Matt who died of cancer about two years ago, but about half way between writing this book I found another love…his name is Ethanial…so yes this book does seem to change with my emotions over these too loves. Please also remember that I have put Sasuke and Naruto as the people in this poem. So without making you wait forever I give you poem and many more to come**

Oh behole the little wonders

That earth cradles in its arms

You reach out your hands towards the sky

With a child like face

And innocence in your eyes

The sky is the ocean

An ocean a mysterious being

The clouds are its fishes

The wind its current

You turn the globe over

And now do you see

That every living thing lives in harmony

What is it then that you seek?

Your face turns sad

Yet your smile is still in place

The world in your hands

Yet no happiness reaches your eyes

You sit

You think

You let it go

You smile and laugh and play around

You grap my hand and run around

You rest, I rest

The skies waves at sunset puts us to sleep

**So let me know whatcha think? Please R&R Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I thought since I'm updating this story why not do more than one chapter because well...umm its been along time...haha so here yall go I'm think of updating with five chapters today and then a chapter a day until I have the story done ^^**

one lone leaf sitting on a tree

moving as the wind in the breeze

one lone petal shaking on a stem

winter frost bitting on its end

one lone moon shining in the sky

the stars share in its delight

morning comes to hide the beauty of night

to say hello to all things bright

we wake,

we breathe,

we are alive when we are together

your arms rap around me

your lips touch my forehead

a smile at the tip of your mouth

you rejoice in knowing this is real

this moment

this beauty in my arms is mine

mine to hold

mine to touch

and mine to love

I am but one person

with one name and one mind

with one love and one wish

in one world parallel to your own

**let me know whatcha think Please R&R Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I thought since I'm updating this story why not do more than one chapter because well...umm its been along time...haha so here yall go ^^**

It was like bad dream

A nightmare with no end

For as i held your hand i would cry again

Not for joy, but for fear and sorrow

You were dying in bed looking up at me

You promised me forever love

But forever came too soon for you

And my fear came true

I'm living without you

And now i cry in the place where you once laid

There was silence all around me

I couldn't even breathe your name

The life ran right through me

And knocked me to my knees

I kept your vision in my head

Of you smiling

Of you laughing

Of you sleeping in your bed

But most of all, of the last words you said

So sweet and loving

So selfless in everyway

You left this world behind

But your memory still stays

You are forever alive in my heart

**let me know whatcha think Please R&R Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I thought since I'm updating this story why not do more than one chapter because well...umm its been along time...haha so here yall go ^^**

Your shadow looms over me

Like a gray cloud on a stormy day

Your tears wash over me

Like the rain washes over the earth

The wind raps around me

As your jacket lays upon my shoulders

Foot prints slowly fade

As the waves rock back and forth

Nothing but us and the setting sun

The peaceful sounds and the rising moon

The warm sand against soft skin

The sun sleeps

The moon lives

The stars come out to play

As the lights turn off for the day

The world sleeps under the blanket of clouds

We are awake upon the ground

The only ones in each other's eyes

The only ones in each other's hearts

For people that have never seen

Never heard, and have never dreamed

Solid ground beneath ones feet

If you can see it, if you can reach it

You will believe it

**let me know whatcha think Please R&R Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I thought since I'm updating this story why not do more than one chapter because well...umm its been along time...haha so here yall go ^^**

The things we leave behind

Are things we may never know

The simple thing in life

Are the things that help us grow

We leave behind loved ones

And all the memories

That gave us butterflies and weakens our knees

All the moments that made us laugh

Made us cry

And made us live

All the seasons that change with us

The rest of summer

The work of fall

The death of winter

And the life of spring

The simple things in life

Are the things we never see

Invisible to one's eye

Until death do we part

We take for granted the things we see

The things we learn

The things that seem to be

The only living thing

Between you and me

**let me know whatcha think Please R&R Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I thought since I'm updating this story why not do more than one chapter because well...umm its been along time...haha so here yall go ^^**

As i sit in the space of quite sanguinity

I reflect on how life ages us

How our life is controlled by us and another

But not one of mankind just that of time

Of the space that fills our minds

Vast as the setting sky

And just as spading as the ocean floor

We are creatures no matter what size

We think in different ways

See in different shades

Can spread our emotions to people

Without a word being said

Can choose to be quite or loud in our head

There are some days i feel so alone

Until i hear your music play

Softly with the wind to a modern melody

The sweet sound of your voice

Drifting with the waves

Leaving behind a light ocean spray

Watching

Waiting

For a sign of light to guide me through hard times

To have you hold me when all is lost

I pray for the day we are reunited

**let me know whatcha think Please R&R Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I thought since I'm updating this story why not do more than one chapter because well...umm its been along time...haha so here yall go ^^**

It was a day in October

When they took your soul away

I remember the day the waves grabbed you

I remember the moment

Just as if it were yesterday

You left a lot of people behind

To cry with the rain on the final day

You hurt a lot of people you loved

But never on purpose

You would never hurt for fun

As time passes by we slowly heal

We keep a straight face just for you

As i stand at the end of the ocean shore

I'm faced with images

With choices

With responsibility

And with a path to follow

I know that my mind is set

And i know what i have to do

I will always love you

And always be happy just to have known you

Even though i move on

Doesn't mean ill forget the time we had together

And I quote the last words you said to me before i say

Good-bye my love until we reunite

**let me know whatcha think Please R&R Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I thought since I'm updating this story why not do more than one chapter because well...umm its been along time...haha so here yall go ^^**

Your angel wings

They rap around me

As your arms lay around my waist

My hands cover my heart

From view

From you

Hoping you don't see right through

You grasp my hand and move it down

You take a breath at finding out

That my heart was taped

And swollen with hurt

You took it in your gentle hands

Gave it a hug

Gave it a kiss

And gave it a little love

When you were done you showed me yours

And i took a breath at finding out

That we were the same

Two people who were lost

Who were broken down to nothing

Two people who shared the same heart

Who were once alone

Who had two different roads

Now share one road in one direction

**let me know whatcha think Please R&R Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I thought since I'm updating this story why not do more than one chapter because well...umm its been along time...haha so here yall go ^^**

I was armed and guarded

The alarms going off in my head

Telling me you were too close

You were slowly taking down my defenses

The walls around my emotions

Around my heart

You were taking them down one brick at a time

But i never stopped you

And i don't understand why

You just made it so easy

For me to trust you

For me to take your hand

But when you got to me

You could not understand

Why i would wince and shake

Because you were near

You made a frown and hugged me tight

You wiped my tear stained cheeks

And kissed my head

You shushed me to sleep

And held me in your arms

And until this day i still don't understand

Why you did what you did

I just know that when i was with you

I was protected

**let me know whatcha think Please R&R Thank you**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I thought since I'm updating this story why not do more than one chapter because well...umm its been along time...haha so here yall go ^^**

Every day is like a battle

The winds are always changing

The tides always turning

No two days are the same

But what fun would that be if they were

Everything changes as time passes by us

We are forever in stone

But that does not mean we do not move

It just means we never change

As the claim before the storm is always peaceful

We are like it and forever at peace

There are no fights or heartless lies

There are only fairytale endings

With hope filled eyes and trust in the other

I give you my heart

If you promise not to break it

I give you my soul

If you promise not to lose it

I give you my mind

If you promise to read to it

I give you my body

If you promise not to beat it

I give you everything

If you promise to do the same

**let me know whatcha think Please R&R Thank you**


End file.
